Do You Think James Henry Will Get a Dog?
by nature of things
Summary: Doc Martin is owned by Buffalo Pictures. I just enjoy playing with the characters James Henry if 4 years old and Auntie Joan is still around
1. Chapter 1

Do You Think James Henry Will Ever Get a Dog?

Chapter one

Everybody in the village knew Doc Martin's distain for dogs. Actually, he hated pets of any kind. It was often said that if he ever had a pet, it would be a fish. That's because he would hope it would get big enough to eat some day. So, no pets at the surgery.

James Henry never knew what it was like to have a pet, even to touch one. His Dad was ever watchful to keep the filthy, germ ridden pests well away from his precious son.

Martin and Louisa wanted James to spend time at Aunt Joan's farm to not only know and love his aunt but also for all he would experience and learn there. Just no touching the sheep please! Needless to say, Auntie Joan was happiest when he was there with her just as she was when Martin had stayed with her. This time, there was no fear that he would be taken away from her or suffer from abuse from his parents as Martin did. And, if he wanted to touch a sheep, he could. Martin knew that would happen. He spent holidays there as child and knew very well what Auntie Joan would do.

Martin still missed being a surgeon but another door had opened. His friend and boss, Chris Parsons, felt that so much talent and knowledge was wasted while Martin worked just as a village gp. No, no don't get him wrong. All the patients in the district deserved the very best care available and he knew they would get it from Doc Martin. It was just that he was capable of so much more. So, Martin was ordered to report to the university in Truro for one week each month for the foreseeable future to teach diagnostics and anatomy. Martin was hesitant at first but quickly got into the swing of things and enjoyed lesson planning and mentoring promising students. One of them turned out to be Peter Cronk so he knew he would be challenged to the fullest.

Louisa was still head teacher and loved it. She approached the board about developing a tutoring program for advanced students and also a literacy program for adults. A fair was held to raise funds for new computers but, unfortunately, there wasn't nearly enough funds raised to make a dent in what was needed. Martin came to the rescue by approaching his old hospital, Imperial, in London to see if they could help in any way. Yes, they could and sent plenty of refurbished but practically new laptops and other equipment. Refurbished to them was new to everyone else because they upgraded so often. But they weren't through yet – they set up a fund to pay for wi-fi and sent experts to the school to install everything. They wanted all of England to know that they supported education. Their efforts were so well received that every major hospital in Great Britain did the same thing in their districts. Roger Fenn, besides being a musician, was a certified ******* expert so he kept everything working. It was a happy time for the Ellingham family.

I haven't forgotten James Henry. He was a happy, healthy four year old, bright and very advanced for his age. His natural abilities were enhanced by his parents who read to him from his multitude of books and talked to him about everything that he showed an interest in. Plus, he went to the library every week and was encouraged to check out any book that looked interesting. It was amazing at the variety that came home with him. His Mommy knew how to make learning fun and his Daddy was a natural teacher. They never talked "down" to him and encouraged his natural curiosity whenever possible. He was reading and doing math on a third year level by the time this story takes place.

Aunt Joan's neighbor reached the point that she could no longer live on her own and decided to move to a local rest/nursing home. She sold everything and prepared to take it easy after working hard her whole life. The only drawback was her little dog, Jackie. He was a playful, snow white and grey, two year old shih tzu who had been with her since he was seven weeks old. He had been house trained and was very well behaved. He knew to keep out from under foot, to not jump on people, to sit and stay and everything else a well-behaved dog should know. Aunt Joan was delighted to take him. He would be good company and if she had other plans, well they would reveal them themselves later.

Martin was leaving in the afternoon for Truro and would be staying for a week. Louisa was eager to go with him. They hadn't been alone together since their disastrous honeymoon. The child minder was on vacation for the week so James would be staying with his beloved aunt. His parents would pick him up following Sunday.

On the trip to the farm he chatted about all the things he planned on doing. His Dad agreed with everything but silently wondered how he would ever fit it all into just one week! More like two weeks! "Auntie Joan promised to take me fishing and we will clean and cook them and I'll help feed the sheep and gather eggs and…Daddy do chickens bite? No, no Auntie Joan won't let them bite me. We're going to work in the garden, eat on the mardanda (veranda), Al is going to take me in the boat on the lake and and let me help paddle, and…"

"Whoa! You're going to tire Aunty Joan out with all these plans. Do you know what the polite thing to do is?"

"No, do I _have_ be porite? Aunty Joan won't be tired, I promise!"

"Ok, how about you just take it day by day and see what Auntie Joan has planned. You never know with her what she has in mind. How does that sound?"

"Yes, yes she will take good care of me. It's gonna be fun!"

"'Going' to be fun. Right?"

"Yes sir. Fun!"

Martin dropped him off, sure in the knowledge that he would have the best of care. He said that he or Mommy would call every day. "Love you! Take care of Auntie Joan. See you Sunday." And he left.

Just about that time, Jackie came from around the back of the barn to say hello. Of course, he did that by barking. For a small dog, he could bark really loud. James ducked behind his Aunt and peeked around to eye this little creature carefully just in case it might be dangerous. "Auntie Joan, is he mad at us?"

"Of course not, He just wants to say hello. James, meet Jackie. Jackie, meet James. Come on sweetheart, say hello. Pat his head and feel how soft his fur is. He's a lovely little dog and you two are going to be best friends. How's that?"

James slowly came out from behind the barrier between him and this strange animal and timidly reached out his hand.

"Tell him to sit, James. He's really well behaved. Wait till you see all his tricks. Don't be afraid, just tell him to sit and pat his head. That's it. Feel good?"

James said "Sit" in a very small voice but Jackie did what he was told to do. James smiled tentatively and touched the little dog's head. He smiled up at his aunt and she nodded her head, smiling too. "Go ahead, scratch under his chin and see how much he likes it."

As the hesitant little boy scratched him, Jackie sat up and waved his front paws like he was saying hi and James laughed out loud, sat down in front of the dog and hugged him. From then on, they were inseparable. Every step James made, Jackie was at his heels. If he lay on the floor reading a book or working a puzzle, the well-behaved little dog laid beside him and napped but ever ready to jump up and go on another adventure. However clumsily he threw a ball, Jackie would dash toward it and, with his tail wagging, bring it back and put it in his hands. The most fun was when he helped them dig in the garden. James used the shovel that his father had used many years ago. He laughed and told his aunt that Jackie was much better at digging than either of them were. With dirt being thrown everywhere (even back in the hole she had just dug), she laughed and agreed that he was quite a dog. When James had his bath, he stood by the tub with his front paws on the side of the tub trying to catch the water drops that James flipped at him.

Joan actually let the dog sleep with the boy. She was careful to give him a good wipe down first. God forbid that Martin ever found out! People in the village would hear him yelling. She knew how to handle her nephew. Just let him fuss! She was ready.

After a full week of playing outdoors almost every hour of the day, James was tanned and rosy cheeked and his blonde hair was bleached almost white from the sun. Joan got out the album of pictures that she and her husband, Phil, had made of all Martin's holidays spent with them and confirmed that James was the image of his father.

The last night of James' visit he was cuddled on Joan's lap for their nightly talk and he asked his aunt the question that had been on his mind all week – would she let Jackie be his dog. He sat up and looked earnestly at her and said, "I will take really, really good care of him. I will feed him, take him outside, brush him and everything. Please, Auntie Joan, he's my most fagrit friend of all!" Since she was hoping that would happen, she pretended to hesitate and finally said that if his parents said yes, then Jackie could go home with him. "But understand sweetheart, he's yours even if they don't feel that your house is big enough for a dog. He'll just stay here with me. Does that sound like a good plan?"

"Yes, but a better plan is for him to live with me! They won't say no when they see how smart he is. Watch his new trick. Lay down, Jackie, lay down." The dog looked quizzically back and sat down.

"He's just tired. Let me show him." He got down on the floor and laid down. Jackie thought this must be a new game and stood on his back and licked his ears. "Stop, stop Jackie! That tickles!" said James in between giggles.

Joan laughed, too and helped him stand up. "Let's work on this together. Now, pat the floor and say it again. Wait let me get a treat for him. You reward him if he does a new trick correctly." She quickly got the treat, slipped it to James and said "Go ahead. Pat the floor and say it again. I _know_ you'll be patient with him!"

James did as she said and the dog flopped down on the floor, wagging his tail. James laughed with delight. "I told you he's smart! Look, Auntie Joan!"

"I see! Now, tell him he's a good boy and to sit up. Then give him his reward."

James was so proud of their success that he laughed, kneeled down and hugged the dog, getting lots of licks in return. He went to bed confident in the belief that Jackie would be going home with him the next day. Joan was hopeful and apprehensive at the same time.

I don't think I need to explain anything but I will. I'm an American who's never been to England and don't know much about the customs except what I see on TV. So forgive me if I say things that are incorrect. I also don't know diddly-sqat about the medical world so dodge it whenever possible. Thanks for reading my little fantasies. I never could figure out why Doc has such a things about dogs so came up with the theory.


	2. Chapter 2

Doc Martin belongs to Buffalo Pictures. I just like to play with the characters.

Chapter two

Next day, they made Cornish Fairies for dessert and she let him wash the vegetables to go with the lamb roast she planned on serving for lunch. James chatted non-stop, excited to see his parents again and to show them his new dog. The dog sat out of the way under the table. Then his parents called and said they would be there in a few minutes. He ran outside with Jackie and waited so excited that he started running around with Jackie chasing him and barking wildly. Joan came out and watched them, hands on her hips and laughing. His parents pulled into the parking area and got out. James kneeled down and put his arms around the dog, getting licked and smiling from ear to ear. He started to say "Look…" but didn't get to finish.

Martin saw the dog and his son actually touching it. He face became of mask of rage and he shouted "Take your hands off that filthy animal and get away from it!"

James was so shocked that he fell over onto his back, striking his head lightly on the ground. He sat up looking terrified and started scooting away from his father. Martin saw the fear on his son's face went completely pale, his whole body trembling. His memory immediately flashed back to an episode with his parents involving a dog that he loved on this very spot when they acted exactly as he just did. Except that he got a hand smashed across his face and dragged back up by his collar. His father was taking off his belt to administer "discipline" and his mother was screeching about how disgusting he was and how they were both ashamed to call him their son. Aunt Joan had to forcefully restrain Muttonhead as he raged to protect his master. Uncle Phil walked up, grabbed his father's arm with his strong hand and growled in a menacing voice "You might want to think twice about that!" He waited, looking into the father's face until the belt was re-buckled. Then he snorted and looked at the mother with flaming contempt. He walked over to where Martin was crying and holding his hand to a darkening bruise on his face, embraced him up with gentle arms and motioned for Joan to take him into the house. The memory took less than a second and Martin returned to the present.

Jackie stood in front of the frightened boy, hackles raised and growling furiously. Martin rushed past him and the dog grabbed his pants leg and held on, determined to protect his master from harm. Louisa was still climbing out of the car and took in the scene in complete bewilderment. Joan grabbed Jackie and motioned Louisa to be quiet. Martin scooped up his son and held him with each face buried in the other's neck and both crying. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry. I should never spoken to you like that. I'm so sorry!". He rocked his son and stroked his little back. He had never felt such shame and regret in his entire life. When they stopped crying, he said "Look at me, son. Please?"

James pulled back a little, his face still pale and wet with tears and his nose running, he asked "What's wrong, Daddy? Jackie _not_ dirthy. He's my friend and he's going to live with us. Auntie Joan said he could."

Martin gulped and pulled a handkerchief from his pocket and wiped both their faces. "He certainly acts like a very good, brave dog. Can you introduce us?"

James looked hesitantly at his father and then nodded. "Put me down" and then remembered his manners "please." Martin placed him gently on his feet, knelt on one knee by him and waited. "Jackie, come here boy. Jackie, come." The dog, still eyeing Martin and growling faintly, walked up to James and sat at his feet. "Look Daddy, his name is Jackie and he's really smart. Watch." He went through the commands that Joan had taught him and the final one was 'lay down'. The dog behaved perfectly and returned to his favorite spot - by the boy's side - still eyeing Martin. The boy took an ever present treat from his pocket to give the obedient dog and said proudly, "I teached him to do that! Pet him Daddy and see how soft and clean he is. Now tell him to sit up and scratch under his chin. See Daddy. Isn't he a good dog?"

His father, remembering another dog from years ago who had tried to protect him from harm replied "Yes, I would say that he's the perfect dog for you and of course he's coming home with us. I think maybe we should stop at the store for food. Let's see, what else do we need?"

James was quick with his answer. "A bed for when he naps but not for bed time, cause he sleeps at the end of my bed. And some toys. Oh and a collar with his name on it so's everybody will know his name. And some of these treats for when he's ojebident."

And Martin, still remembering the large dog all those years ago who slept at the foot of his bed, replied "Sounds like an excellent plan." He pulled James onto his bent knee and reached to pet the dog again trying to let him see that he could be trusted. It worked. Jackie wagged his tail and licked Martin's hand. And Martin smiled and said "Good boy!"

"Now, how about you show him to Mommy while I talk to Auntie Joan. Ok?"

"Yes, sir. C'mere Mommy. Please. Let me show you my dog." Louisa walked toward them with a questioning look at her husband and he whispered "Later."

Louisa said "I would love you meet your dog. What's his name?"

Martin and Joan walked arm in arm into the kitchen. She could feel the tremors still running through his body. "Marty, I thought you wouldn't like James having a pet but I didn't expect that. But I think maybe it did some good. Did you remember your last day here and your dog? Was it your parents who made you start hating dogs?" Then she plugged in the kettle to make him a cup of calming tea.

"Yes. You know that when we got home, he beat me worse than he ever had before. I was in bed for two nights and a day and had to start school with belt marks on my back and legs. Mom didn't speak or even look at me the whole time or even say goodbye. I accept now that they really hate me."

He sat quietly at the table thinking and she kept quiet knowing that this was a critical time for him. "I had put that memory away deep inside because it was so painful. I don't think I started _hating_ dogs, I think I wanted to _protect_ them. Dad was furious and talking about killing Muttonhead and even Uncle Phil. I was terrified that he would." He sighed and continued "That was the last summer I spent with you. What happened to the dog?"

"He died about eight or nine years later. He's buried out back. We missed him so much. But not as much as we missed you." She stood beside him and put her arms around his neck and kissed his cheek. "You know how much I love you, right? And, to be clear, I did _not_ say the dog could live with you. I said _if_ you and Louisa gave your permission that he could. If not, he would still be James' dog, just live here. It looks like James has the same way with animals that you always did. Oh, the kettle's boiling. Chamomiles tea or Earl Grey?

James, Jackie and Louisa walked into the kitchen and James danced around the room with Jackie at his heels and exclaimed "This kitchen smells better than anything! I'm starving!"

Louisa, after embracing Martin and giving him a kiss on the top of his head, and said "I'm hungry too. Can I help do anything? And James is right, it smells heavenly!"

"Well, you can help me dish up while Martin and James go wash up."

The two Ellingham men did as suggested and washed up. Martin's only request was, that since they had both handled the dog, they should scrub their hands thoroughly. James took it literally and used enough soap for five pairs of dirty little hands. Then they set the table, the boy being very careful not to drop any of Auntie Joan's special china. Martin smiled as he watched the dog making every step that his son did. He would be a good companion. And he promised himself that he would tell James about his dog named Muttonhead and how brave and smart he was.

They gathered around the table and so much excitement gave all tremendous appetites. Martin didn't worry a single time about the fat and calories they were consuming. He was just too happy to care. James acted like he was on a big sugar high he was so excited and wanted to talk non-stop and eat at the same time. It was hard because he knew better than to talk with his mouth full. His father thought of a plan that might help. "James, do you remember when we talked about rhythm? You do? Well, let's you and I eat in rhythm. We'll each pick up our fork, take a bite of food, chew and swallow and then you say something. They we'll take a bite together again. Ok? One, two, three, take a bite."

James thought that would be a good game and, though it took a while, actually finished his lunch. The Cornish Fairies were scrumptious and everyone had at least two.

Now, it was time to go home. James was glad about seeing his friends and showing everyone his dog but more sad that he was leaving Auntie Joan. He held onto her neck and cried a little. She felt so soft when they cuddled and she smelled of cookies and talcum powder. He would remember those smells for the rest of his life and think of her every time he did. "Oh, my boy! I'm going to miss you terribly but you'll come visit again before you know it. And, I've been thinking that I could use some help delivering my vegetables around town. If Daddy and Mommy say you can, would you and Jackie like to help me some time?"

"Yes, mam! I can help good! Daddy, Mummy is that ok with you? Can I help sometimes?"

They both nodded and Louisa said that it was an excellent idea.

The journey home was quiet. James was worn out and asleep before they had traveled even a mile. Jackie curled up next to him and, oh no, he snored! Martin grinned ruefully. Well, he got used to his wife snoring. He could get used to a snoring dog too.

Nothing stays private in PortWenn for long. The family was observed getting out of and unpacking their car while some strange dog sniffed and frolicked around them. And then, wonders of wonders, the Doc bent down, laughed and petted him as they climbed the steps to enter the house. And the dog went _in the house_!

Everybody, when they heard the news, was astounded and wondered if the Doc was off his rocker. As usual, Bert put it best,s "Well I guess tomorrow pigs will fly. If we sell tickets, this town could make a fortune! Who wants another pint?"

And that's how James Henry got a dog.


End file.
